


Not Gay. Guy on Guy.

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Colton Haynes, Closeted Character, Exhibitionism, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Obliviously Gay Tyler Hoechlin, Oral Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Charlie Carver, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: After his improv show, Tyler invites his friends from Teen Wolf home for an after party. Once everyone had left except him, Colton, and Charlie, Colton decided to ask what "guy on guy" porn was. This leads to a demonstration.





	Not Gay. Guy on Guy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



> For the square Exhibitionism.
> 
> Thanks to FiccinDylan for working with me to create the underlying story shortly after Tyler used the infamous phrase. It feels good to finally convert that into a full fic.

When Tyler Hoechlin did a night at the improv Blind Date Project, his friends Ian Bohen, JR Bourne, Colton Haynes, Sinqua Walls, and Charlie Carver came out to support him. They all had a great time and decided to head to Hoechlin’s place to have a small after party. Everyone had a good time. Sinqua was the first to leave after he got a text asking for a booty call. This in turn inspired Ian and JR to go home for their own fun. This left Tyler, Colton, and Charlie having a more intimate and low key affair sitting around a fire in Tyler’s backyard.

Colton had the chance to finally ask the question that had been on his mind all night. “What exactly is guy-on-guy-not-gay?”

Tyler laughed. “It’s when two guys are horny but there aren’t any girls around so they help each other out.”

Charlie squinted in confusion. “Been there. Done that. It was pretty gay.”

“That’s because you’re gay. It’s not gay if the guys aren’t gay.”

Charlie looked to Colton for support. Colton shrugged. He knew better than to get into semantics with Tyler. Charlie leaned back in his chair conceding.

Tyler took a sip from his beer and looked off into the fire. “I’ve always been a bit curious about what it would be like to watch two guys having sex.”

Colton raised an eyebrow. “I could show you some websites.”

Tyler dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Dylan already showed me those. It isn’t the same after it’s been filtered through a camera, a director, an editor. I want to see it for real.” He glanced back and forth between Charlie and Colton as if there was something that he wanted to ask but did not dare.

The two turned toward each other with surprise to check whether the other heard the unspoken question. They had. After a moment, Charlie broke eye contact to examine Colton anew, and Colton followed his lead. They had checked each other out before, but Colton had been with his ex when they had met, so they had never given each other a serious appraisal.

Colton gave a shrug to indicate that he was game if Charlie was. Charlie nodded and turned back to Tyler. “You know, we could help you out with that.”

Tyler’s face lit up. “Really? Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Rather than answer Tyler, Colton grabbed Charlie’s hand and lead him to Tyler’s bedroom. When he got to the doorway, he turned around and asked, “Are you coming?” Tyler sprung from his chair and followed them into his room.

Colton and Charlie got on to the bed while Tyler sat down in a chair in the corner. The two kneeled in front of each other and paused. Neither was used to having an audience. After a glance toward Tyler, Colton took the initiative by sliding his hand around Charlie’s head and pulling him into a kiss. He wasn’t sure if this would be too gay for Tyler, so he made it more hungry and aggressive than he usually would. Charlie was caught off guard by his force and had to use his hand to stop himself falling backwards, but he quickly matched Colton’s lead.

Charlie broke away and began kissing Colton’s neck. Colton rolled his head back and was able to glance at Tyler. He had spread his legs and was rubbing his bulge as it pushed down his pants leg.  
Charlie grabbed Colton's attention by sliding his fingers around the bottom of Colton’s shirt and tugging upward. Charlie revealed his perfect abs and then his chest with the light covering of hair that he grew between projects.

They were startled by Tyler clearing his throat. “Play with his nipples.”

Colton and Charlie paused as they processed Hoechlin’s unexpected move into directing before looking at each other and agreeing to go along with it with a slight shrug. Charlie began to play with Colton’s left nipple and caused it to form a little nub. He gave it a little pinch, and Colton gasped from the combined pain and pleasure.

“Colton, take off your shirt. Slowly.”

Colton took ahold of his shirt from Charlie, who moved his newly freed hand to play with the other nipple. Just like he had been told to do, Colton took his time lifting the shirt. Once he had pulled it over his eyes, his world shrunk to the feeling of his nipples rolling between Charlie’s fingers. And then, his shirt slid off of his head and fell somewhere out of sight and out of his concern.

“Now take off Charlie’s shirt.”

Charlie let go of Colton’s nipples while Colton brought his hands to his waist and slid his fingers underneath his shirt. He felt Charlie’s firm abs as he slid his hands upward. He had needed to fill in as the eye candy after Colton’s departure, and now that he had a chance to see and feel him close up, Colton decided they had made a good choice although there was no replacing him. He paused for a moment to consider whether that made him a narcissist before deciding he didn’t care. Charlie lifted his arms as Colton’s fingers reached them, and then the shirt was off and discarded.

“Put your hand onto Charlie’s chest. Slowly move it downwards, tracing his midline. Slide onto his pants and grasp his bulge. Is he hard?”

Colton followed Charlie’s cock down his pants leg, outlining it with the fabric as he pressed. He had never had a chance to see him naked before, so he was surprised when his hand just kept going. “I hope so, because if it gets any bigger … damn.”

Charlie said nothing, but he seemed quite proud of himself.

“Pull off the rest of his clothes so that I can see it for myself.”

Charlie helped out with his belt while Colton pulled the socks off his feet. Once he had finished and moved back up to Charlie, he had finished opening his belt and fly. Colton inserted his fingers between the waistband of Charlie’s underwear and his skin and pulled down. Charlie arched his back to lift his ass off the bed, which happened to bring his dick within striking distance of Colton’s face as it was freed from its cloth enclosure. When it smacked into his head, Colton’s brain stopped functioning for a moment.

Charlie thought it was hysterical, but once he finally got his laughter under control he said, “Sorry about that.”

“You could have given me a concussion with that.”

Tyler had laughed at it as well, but he wanted the show to go on. “A dick isn’t going to kill you. Keep going.”

Taking one more look at it, Colton wasn’t so sure, but nevertheless he resumed taking off Charlie’s pants and tossed them onto the floor.

“Take it in your hands and stroke it. Slowly.”

Even using both hands to hold it, he still had room to move up and down its length. He started with a simple up and down stroke as he familiarized himself with its contours. Once he finished his exploration, he began to twist his fingers as he moved his hands so that hit the most sensitive spots. Charlie started to whine at the intensity of the stimulation, and Colton had to slow down to keep him from coming before Tyler had gotten the show he wanted. Soon a drop of precum began to form on the tip of Charlie’s cock.

“Lick that up before it falls onto the bed.”

Colton leaned forward and ran his tongue along the head of Charlie’s dick. Even after the precum was cleaned up, he continued to tease Charlie, making him squirm.

“It’s Colton’s turn to get some attention. Take off his pants.”

Colton let go of Charlie’s cock and fell backward onto the bed. Charlie crawled on top of him and leaned forward to kiss him while he deftly undid Colton’s belt with one hand. Once his fly was open, Charlie groped his cock through his underwear before finally pulling away so he could finish stripping his partner. With the first move, he pulled Colton’s pants and socks off, leaving his red trunks bulging as it stretched against his cock. With a second move, he pulled the underwear off, and the revelation provoked a gasp from Tyler.

“I didn’t realize a penis could be beautiful.”

Charlie met Colton’s gaze and raised an eyebrow, but a look of wonder came across his face when he looked down to see it for himself.

“Charlie, use your mouth to worship it like it deserves.”

Charlie had already started bowing down before that direction. He started by tracing the underside of the cock with his tongue. Colton gasped as his dick was touched for the first time that night after so much anticipation. Charlie moved around the side on his way up and circumnavigated the ridge of the head. He pressed his hands against against Colton’s thighs to spread them wider while he finally spread his lips around the head of his cock. He focused on the end of the cock but would occasionally switch to sliding down the shaft, taking a little more each time. Once the cock hit the back of his throat, Charlie shifted his position and slowly swallowed it down his throat. Colton moaned at the novel sensation. His ex hadn’t been able to do this to him.

Apparently, neither had any of Tyler’s girlfriends. “Wow. I thought that was a myth.”

Colton took a deep breath to steady himself. “It feels real enough.”

“This is hot, but I’d love to see Charlie fuck you.”

Charlie pulled off of Colton’s cock and sat on his heels. “Are you okay with that?”

Colton was staring at the log between Charlie’s legs and trying to imagine what it would feel like inside him. He raised his eyes to meet Charlie’s gaze and saw the concern he had for what Colton wanted. This caused some of the apprehension to dissipate as he decided that Charlie was the type of guy that he could trust.

“Yeah. I want to try, at least. If we have lube.”

Tyler hopped out of his chair and grabbed something out of the nightstand drawer. As he stepped next to them and held out a squirt bottle, Colton turned and noticed that at some point while he hadn’t been watching he had stripped off all of his clothes. Even more striking was his rock hard dick just inches from Colton’s face. If this were any other threesome, he’d have grabbed it and pulled it into his mouth, but he dared not push Tyler to do anything unless he initiated it.

Charlie grabbed the bottle and put a few squirts onto his fingers. With one last look at Colton to double check he was ready for this, he moved his hand down to Colton’s ass. As he spread the lube out in a circular motion, Colton focused on relaxing himself. When Charlie tried to insert the first finger, it went in easily. After probing the hole a few times, he decided he could move on to a second. While waiting for Colton to get ready, Charlie resumed sucking his cock.

Meanwhile, Tyler had moved onto the bed behind Colton and began to massage his shoulders.

“Have you switched up your exercise routine?”

Colton was confused because his attention was divided between enjoying being touched in multiple places and drying not to lean back into Tyler’s unseen cock.

“Yeah, Stephen gave me some tips.”

“You’ll have to give me his number.”

Colton could only moan in response because Charlie had just slipped a third finger inside of him. Meanwhile, Tyler brought his hand down Colton’s chest and took his nipple piercing into his fingers.

“Did this hurt?”

Colton’s head rolled back as he tried to keep control in the face of the additional stimulation. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Tyler gave it a twist and sent intense sensations down to Colton’s dick. “Is it true it makes it more sensitive, sexually?”

At the same time, Charlie slipped his fourth finger into him. Colton had to take a few deep breaths before answering. “It is right now.”

Tyler realized he was overstimulating Colton and let go. He crawled next to Charlie and bent over to get a closer look. He seemed to be trying to learn what Charlie was doing. He moved his neck in rhythm with Charlie’s, and he shaped his fingers to match the positions of the ones preparing Colton to get fucked.

Finally, Charlie sat back up. “He feels ready.”

Tyler hopped to his knees and brought his hands together in front of his chest. “Awesome.” He held out a hand to Colton and helped him up onto his knees. With his other hand, he reached around Colton to grab his butt in order to pull him onto his hands and knees with his ass pointed towards Charlie. He then moved behind Charlie and pushed against his butt to rotate him to face Colton.

After working so hard to get him ready, Charlie did not hesitate to bring his cock up to Colton’s waiting hole. In response, Colton shifted himself to help guide his cock inside. He felt very full and stretched, but Charlie’s hard work and gentle start kept it from hurting. Colton closed his eyes as he focused on taking Charlie inside of him, and he lost track of time. He was surprised when Charlie’s hips finally pressed into him. He turned back to see an impressed Charlie who was getting a pat on the back from Tyler.

After giving him a moment to get used to the feeling, Charlie began to fuck him. He went slowly at first and gradually increased his pace. With each thrust, Colton whined with pleasure. Meanwhile, Tyler made his way around them. He paused to watch from the side before continuing around until he was kneeling directly in front of Colton’s face.

As he stared at the cock directly in front of him, Colton wondered whether Tyler wanted him to suck it. Seeing it swing right in front of him was a cruel temptation, but Tyler would have to make the first move. In any case, it was just out of reach of his mouth, so Colton couldn’t do anything to it even if he wanted to.

Tyler just sat there watching them while idly rubbing a thumb back and forth along the top of his cock. When he finally made his move, it wasn’t to slide his dick into Colton’s mouth. Instead, he placed a hand on the base of Colton’s neck and lifted him upright. Charlie paused fucking Colton just long enough to shift their positions to compensate for the new angle before resuming his thrusts. Colton brought one hand up to Tyler’s shoulder to brace himself against the force of Charlie’s motions and used the other to start playing with himself.

Tyler had moved his hand up to Colton’s jaw and was gently stroking it with his finger. That touch so close to his mouth was finally too much for Colton to resist. He rolled his head back and to the side so that he could catch the finger in his mouth. He began to suck on it as if he were sucking Tyler’s cock.

Tyler was surprised by the move, but he didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he began to stroke his cock and imitate the motion of Colton’s mouth. He was confused by how much better this felt than when he was on his own, but whether this was due to Colton’s technique or just the physical contact with another man no one could know.

It didn’t take long for this to make Tyler come. He fell back onto his heels as his entire body began to contract with his orgasm. He grunted as he let loose the first shot of cum and marveled as it hit Colton in the chest. The orgasm kept coming, hitting him harder than one ever had before. After what felt like an eternity, he collapsed onto the bed entirely spent. Charlie fucked Colton a little harder as he got even more turned on by that spectacle.

After a couple minutes of recovery, the hormones had left his system enough for Tyler to realize what was happening without them to distort his perception. He was in bed with two guys fucking each other and even worse one of them was covered in his cum. He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. After he slammed the door, they heard the click of the lock.

Charlie stopped fucking. “Damn. Should we stop to see if he’s alright?”

Colton pulled them to the side onto the bed, rolled Charlie onto his back, and turned himself around on his cock so that he was facing him. “Let’s give him a little time to calm down. Besides I don’t want him to ruin this.”

After Charlie gave a shrug of assent, Colton began to ride him. The show was over, and it was now all about pleasing each other, so they stopped holding back. Charlie grabbed onto Colton’s dick and jacked it vigorously. This was finally too much. Colton came very quickly after that, and his orgasming ass squeezing Charlie’s cock quickly caused him to come as well. Once it was all over, Colton collapsed onto Charlie, mixing his own cum with the cum Tyler had left on him.

Now that they had finished their fun, it was time to check on Tyler. However, when they knocked on the door and asked if he was okay, there was no answer. Not knowing what else to do, they went to the other bathroom and cleaned themselves up.

Once they were clean and dressed again, Charlie was the first to speak. “What do we do now? We can’t leave him here.”

Colton frowned. “I’ll stay. There’s no point in both of us waiting around.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ve known him longer.”

Once he had seen Charlie off into the car they had called, Colton gathered Tyler’s clothes and knocked on the door.

“Hey, Tyler. Do you want your clothes so you can get dressed?”

After a moment, he heard the door unlock before cracking just a few inches. He passed the clothing inside, and Tyler shut it immediately after his hands were clear of the opening. A few minutes later, he opened the door, fully dressed and with a huge, manic smile.

“Man, we really bro-ed out tonight.”

Colton was baffled. He didn’t understand Tyler’s change of mood and had never heard someone call a gay threesome that before. Tyler filled the awkward silence with an elaboration.

“It really brings me back to my wild days playing baseball in college.”

Colton wondered what exactly happened back then, but rather than ask for clarification, he decided to roll with it. “Uh, yeah. It was cool.” He paused before deciding he should add, “Let me know if you want to talk about it some time.”

Tyler waved his hands to indicate the room around them. “Well, this room is Vegas. What happens here stays here, but we can discuss it the next time you come over.”

Colton nodded slowly as he considered whether discussing it would involve him giving him a blow job (bro job?). He decided not to push further and said his goodbyes. In the car ride home, he decided to call someone who might know better what was going on.

“Hey, Dylan.”

“Hey, Colton. What’s up?”

“Did you know Hoechlin calls his bedroom Vegas?”

Dylan laughed. “I know, right?” The laughter came to an abrupt stop. “Wait. How do you know about that?”


End file.
